


Are we... like that, Eddie?

by hellolucifer



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolucifer/pseuds/hellolucifer
Summary: Venom and Eddie discuss what their relationship is and what it means for the future.





	Are we... like that, Eddie?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an assignment I turned in for my English class and I got a 95% on it so,,, ya'll better like it. The topic we needed to write a short story on was taboo so I chose to write fan fiction. Human x Alien Symbiote fan fiction at that. My teacher enjoyed it.

On a dull Sunday afternoon, a month after the events with Riot and Drake, Eddie Brock is sitting on his lumpy couch. The TV in front of him flashes imagery of an older rom-com movie Eddie has seen plenty of times before. He feels the symbiote perk up with interest when the screen shows the main character kissing the love interest passionately. Eddie smiles; the symbiote has been very curious to human customs lately. He imagines that if the alien is to stay on Earth for the remainder of his life, then he should know everything about its inhabitants.

Eddie has shown Venom many unfamiliar things. They discussed what is and what is not edible as well as why humans wait in line. Eddie has also shown him the benefits of eating salads, but Venom has yet to actually eat one. He thinks Venom’s curiosity is cute. It’s because of this curiosity that they’re watching romantic movies from the nineties.   
He learned quickly that symbiotes don’t reproduce sexually, therefore have no need for a romantic partner. As soon as Eddie had learned this, he immediately began showing Venom all aspects of relationships. He figured that if Venom is going to be there for a while he’s going to have to get used to the idea of Eddie dating. It had been months since Anne broke off the engagement, so he was ready to get back into the dating scene.   
Venom hums in Eddie’s head, oblivious to the other’s thoughts. He looks back at the screen and sees that the movie has ended. He gets up to take the DVD out of the player. “Eddie,” venom says inquisitively.   
“Yes?” Eddie reclines back into the couch.   
Venom hesitates for a moment before speaking. “Are we… like that?” The alien’s voice is a deep rumble that resonates through Eddie’s entire body. Eddie frowns.  
“Like what?” His eyes are closed as he feels tendrils flick across his body. One rises from his neck and brushes across his cheek. If Eddie knew better, he’d say Venom is nervous.   
“Like those humans in the movie,” Venom supplies unhelpfully. The other man is confused before realizing what the symbiote is asking.  
“No, V. Those two people were in a relationship, like Anne and I were. We’re… we’re different. We’re more like roommates than anything else.”   
“I do not understand the difference. Explain,” Venom demands. Eddie sighs. This was weird. It was like explaining to a child why mommy and daddy love each other. He supposes that in some aspects Venom is very much like a child. So he explains.  
“People in relationships are devoted to each other, and in most cases, love each other. They live together, sleep in the same bed, and are intimate. Roommates simply live together- share the same space for a period of time.” He pauses. “Do you understand?”   
He can feel the symbiote ponder for a moment. “Yes,” he responds. “We’re in a relationship.” Eddie chokes on his spit. It’s not like Eddie hasn’t thought about it, but he always pushes those kinds of thoughts away. To have Venom mention it so casually, so openly… is weird. Unsettling. It makes his stomach flip in a way that hasn’t happened since Anne left him.   
“Were you even listening to me?” A black tendril curls around his wrist. It’s a light, barely-there touch.   
“I always listen to you.” Venom’s head slithers up and out of Eddie’s neck. Milky-white eyes stare at him. “We live together, sleep in the same bed, and are intimate.” 

Eddie suppresses a screech in his throat. “Intimate?! In what way?” What the heck does Venom think intimate means? Eddie thinks. The floating face in front of him frowns... or does what his version of a frown is.   
“We’ve kissed, have we not?”   
Eddie’s mind reels back to the kiss they shared about a month ago. It was unlike anything he ever experienced. When he had asked Anne about it she said it was Venom’s idea, but he thought she was joking. Did Venom really like him like that? Was Venom even capable of those kinds of feelings? How much did Eddie really know about the symbiote? “That was you who kissed me? Not Anne?”   
“Yes,” the alien says plainly. “I saw it in her memories. It only felt right.” Eddie stills, shock running through his veins. He’s shocked because his symbiote has a crush on him, but equally as shocked to find he doesn’t mind. “You are mine,” Venom states. “And I am yours.”  
The inky black face smiles at Eddie. He can’t help but smile in return. “Are you saying you like me, you big goofball?”   
“I am not sure as to what a ‘goofball’ is, but yes, you are tolerable.” Eddie snickers.  
“You know this changes things, right V? You and I will have to discuss other ah… important aspects of our relationship.” The symbiote hums, pleased. A feeling of love washes over Eddie and for once he isn’t sure if it’s his emotion or Venom’s. He’s alright with that. They are alright with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you value your kidneys.


End file.
